Childish home
by ShadowcatLover
Summary: This is my first fanfic, and im not so good to english. And I don't care if you wants you can help me. This story is one day when Sonic walks in the forest, and finds a little hedgehog child, now Sonic have to take care of the litte child now.
1. Chapter 1

**Childish home**

Sonic walked in the forest, when he heard a strange sound. He walked to the sound and looked in the bushes, in the bushes lay a little child. The child was a hedgehog with black fur, red stripes on his legs, arms and his quills. He was around six years, and he had a lot of wounds on him. In pain the little child cried, and Sonic couldn't just watch this. Sonic took the childes shoulder and the child looks scared up at Sonic, Sonic looked at the child with friendly eyes.

Sonic: Hey there, who are you? *asked Sonic*

The child: I'm Shadow… *cried the little child*

Sonic: Where are your parents? *Sonic looked curious at the child*

Shadow: There all dead, he killed them all… *cried Shadow more*

Sonic: Oh…*sad voice*maybe you can live with me?*said Sonic*

Shadow: Really? *whimpered Shadow*

Sonic nodded, and got Shadow up to his feet. Shadow smiled a sad smile, and then followed the older male out the forest. When they was outside the forest, Sonic took Shadows hand and runes too his house. Then after just some seconds he stopped right before he crashed in the door, and opened the door. And got Shadow inside, he helped Shadow with his bleeding wounds. And Shadow cried in pain, it hurted a lot. And he wanted to let the pain stop. When Sonic was done he watched after some new clothes to Shadow, Shadow was silent. Sonic found some old clothes he used when he was at Shadow age and gave Shadow them, when Shadow had the clothes on Sonic just smiled while he was proud over himself. Shadow looked at himself in the mirror while he looked curious at the small pockets at his pants, and so he just chuckled. The chuckle was sweet, and nice. Then a pink hedgehog come in the door to the room they was inside, she looked chocked at Shadow and so too Sonic. She looked a little angry at Sonic.

Pink hedgehog: Sonic let's talk alone a little hon, so come here Sonic *she said a little angry at Sonic*

Sonic: Okay Amy, just don't be angry at the little hedgehog *he said to protect Shadow*

Amy: Okay, just come here with me NOW! *she screamed the last word*

Sonic walked after Amy, and said to Shadow to stay here. While Sonic and Amy talked Shadow continued to look at himself in the mirror. And Amy talked too Sonic.

Amy: Sonic, who is this little child?

Sonic: It's Shadow, I found him bleeding in the forest. He said someone killed his family.

Amy: Oh no, sorry kid. I feel with him, that many children that have happened to. And you now we can't take every kid you finds, you know it.

Sonic: I now, but he needed help. And I helped him, you always says you wants kids, so here you have one *Sonic began to be very angry*

Amy: Relax Sonic, he can stay okay? Happy now? Be happy now *Amy said angry* But remember, his yours son not mine!

Sonic: I can live with that *he said very angry*

And then Sonic walked back to Shadow, but Shadow had falled asleep while Sonic was away. Sonic just chuckled while he looked at his new son, and gave a little smile. Shadow sleeped peacefully in the big bed that was Sonics bed, but Sonic didn't care. He sat in the end of the bed and looked at Shadow, and then looked out the window. And then walked out a little while, but when Sonic didn't was there Shadow begun to moaning. He was waking up, he looked tired round the room and got up from the bed. With a smile he open the window and looked out the window, he heard voices from the skies. He now it was angles who talked together, like families. And he did now his family was somewhere up there in the sky, he smiled happy when he heard his mommy's voice up there. Then his smile disappeared, and he had a sad look in his childish face. But then Sonic come home and looked at Shadow in the window while he waved at him, Shadow waved back with a little smile. Sonic got upstairs to Shadow, and said he could be Shadows father if Shadow wanted. Shadow hugged Sonic happy, and smiled more happy then he ever have done before. Sonic got on the computer and searched for a place where Shadow could go to school, and he got Shadow in Mobius school. There was Shadow supposed to begin in first class, his just six at all. Shadow had falled asleep again, but this time on the couch. Sonic got Shadow to his bed and laid him in the bed, and Sonic walked downstairs again. And he slept on the couch, where Shadow sleeped some minutes before. Next day Shadow woke up in Sonics bed, he woke up when he smelled the good smell of egg and bacons. He walked downstairs, and Sonic stood in the kitchen and maked breakfast to him and Shadow. Sonic laid a plate with egg and bacons on the table and took another plate with egg and bacons to himself. Shadow sat down and started to eat his food sleepy, Sonic did just eat like a pig.

**That was end of chapter one, I promise I will try to write soon. This is my first story, so if it something I maybe should change reviews. And I'm going to think about it okay? And please don't hate me. D: Instead love me and my stories :D**

**Thanks for reading this story.**

**3333333**


	2. Chapter 2

**Childish Home Chapter 2:**

When the breakfast was done Sonic just smiled and looked proud at his stomach, Shadow couldn't believe how Sonic could it so fast. Maybe it just was Shadow who did eat very slowly, maybe both. But after the breakfast they got dressed in some clothes, and after that they got out the house for a while. Sonic wanted to run, but he couldn't then he will miss Shadow. Shadow was not so fast like himself though Sonic, so they walked up the streets silent. A lot of peoples looked at the hero Sonic and the little child, they wondered what Sonic did with a little child like Shadow. Was Sonic the daddy, who is the mother, asked many of the persons in the big city that saw them. But they didn't ask, even they now Sonic will have answered the truth. Sonic and Shadow continued down the street until they got too a big house, it looked a lot like a castle. But of course it was just a house to a very rich person, and the person was one of Sonics best friends. Sonic did knock on the big house, and a silver hedgehog with fluffy chest did answer the door (yup it's Silver, his so cute!)

Silver, fluffy hedgehog: Oh, hi Sonic *smiled the too Sonic, while Shadow hided back Sonic*

Sonic: Hey Silver, how does you and Blaze haves it? *asked Sonic friendly*

Silver: Good, hey who is that? *said Silver while he looked after something that hided back Sonic*

Sonic: *looks back himself* oh it's Shadow, his my new son *smiled Sonic*

Silver: I didn't even now you had children

Sonic: I just have one, and that is Shadow here

Silver: hehe, who's the mother?

Sonic: oh, he doesn't have a mother. I just adopted him, he did tell me that his family got killed.

Shadow: Sonic who is this person? *asked Shadow*

Sonic: Oh it's Silver, a very good friend of me.

Shadow: Okay, I'm Shadow *smiled Shadow*

Silver: Good to see you, maybe you guys wants to come in a little bit?

Sonic and Shadow nodded, and all three of them walked inside. Inside it was clean and very big, there was a lot of thing that was really big. Some of the largest being the huge statues, they was really huge.

Silver: Is it something you guys wants?

Sonic: Yeah can Shadow just go out the garden while Silver and daddy talks? *Sonic looked down at Shadow*

Shadow just nodded and Blaze come and took him out to the garden.

Silver: Okay what is it? *Silver asked*

Sonic: Can you find some information about how Shadow has grown up?

Silver: Why?

Sonic: I want to know my own sons past!

Silver: And what do I get if I do it?

Sonic: You can take my Sonic Syndicate tickets

Silver: I'm in!

Sonic: Okay do whatever you can do

Silver and Silver: Deal!

Later that day when Sonic and Shadow walked home did they stop in the park, and played a little bit. Shadow walked slowly around the park, he loved it. Happy looking around he started to run, he loved running. It was one of the things he loved most in the world, he loved the way the wind blowed in his face. Sonic smiled happy, but then a white bat come flying up to Sonic.

White bat: Hi there blue boy, who's the child?

Sonic: Hi Rouge, it's my adopted son Shadow *he smiled*

Rouge: So you and Amy adopted a child?

Sonic: Not at all, just I! She didn't want a child that didn't was really hers *Sonic looked down*

Rouge: And that means it over between you and Amy?

Sonic: I don't know.

Rouge: … I think you will be the perfect father for Shadow, just what happened to Shadows old family?

Sonic: I'm not really sure, he did just tell me that someone killed them.

Rouge: Sad to hear, good luck. I must fly, have some treasures to find.

Sonic: okay, good bye.

When Sonic looked back at Shadow, Sonic saw Shadow running. But then Shadow stumbled Shadow, and took a five flips in the air, and finally landed on his butt. Shadow sat there in shock, but after a minute he started to laugh. Sonic smiled a little more when he understood that Shadow wasn't hurt, and started to laugh a little bit too. The two laughing hedgehogs couldn't breathe, and stop laughing while they tried to get some air.

Sonic: Shadow! Let's go home! *Sonic said to Shadow friendly*

Shadow: *nodding*

Then Sonic and Shadow walked home, smiling like a happy family. It was a long walk home, but when they got there the house was just like they left it. In a lot of dirt, not clean at all. Trash everywhere, a nightmare house.

Inside it was silent, and nobody was home. Didn't surprise Sonic, normal Amy would have been here, but Sonic though she was with her family because she was sad and angry for everything. The silent continued, Shadow yawed a little bit. Sonic got the TV on, and there it was the news. He was going to change channel, but then it was something that cough his eyes. Shadow sat next to Sonic and watched too.

News man: Hi there everyone, everyone out there knows me like Jimmy. But today the murder we calls 'the crazy shadow' or just let us call him the most dangerous murder ever. He haves killed a lot of families, the first persons he did kill was a hedgehog family. But we didn't find the youngest member in the family, he still nowhere out there. Now let us look at our reporter Tina!

Tina: He there how does you have it?

Little kid: M-my f-family all dead?

Tina: I'm sorry for it, but yes *lower her ears*

Little kid: *cries*

Tina: Okay easy to say, this is the only person that have survived a attack from 'the crazy shadow' if not the young child in the hedgehog family is still alive.

News man: Okay, if someone knows anything about the missing hedgehog please calls the orphanage number. You find it on the computer, please help us to save this child.

Sonic looks at Shadow shocked, Shadow started to tear up.

Shadow: I don't want to be in a orphanage, I want to be with you Sonic *hugs Sonic while he cries*

Sonic: relax, I will never send you to an orphanage. *hugs Shadow friendly*

**Okay this was chapter 2, sorry if it took long time. My school have started again, and I haves a lot of homework to do. I will try to get another chapter soon I hope, I'm going to try. And don't hate me, and don't hurt me. I'm a nice girl, and just have killed like one hundred of my OCs. They did not have a long life, hehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Childish Home Chapter**** 3**

Sonic and Shadows hug continued, but that was when Amy comes in. Amy looked at Sonic angry, and then looked at Shadow more angry. She was really angry, her once pink head was now red like a tomato.

Amy: That child is going to the orphanage! *points at Shadow*

Shadow: *Wide eyes, with tears in*

Sonic: No! You said it he was my son, then it my chose! *Looks very angry at Amy*

Amy: The police is looking for him! I don't want them to come here and take you from me!

Sonic: They won't, Amy listen. If you continue like this it's over between us!

Amy: *chocked, then she starts to cry* Sonic is that child more important than me?

Sonic: Amy listen, he needs a family, not an orphanage. If you just understood how it is on an orphanages!

Amy: What are you meaning?

Sonic: Listen, when I was on Shadows age my parents got killed too. And I ended up on an orphanage, I'm just lucky that someone came and adopted me before it was too late.

Amy: Before what was too late?

Sonic: Before I took my own life, my new family did love me like I was birth from my adoption mother.

Shadow and Amy: *chocked*

Amy: Okay Sonic, he can stay. And if it's okay I come back home to you and Shadow.

Sonic and Shadow: *nods*

Amy lives the house to get her things back from wherever they was, and Sonic and Shadow did relax a bit. Both of them smiled happy, just now couldn't Shadow come in the school. Or else the police did find him, and then Sonic must say good bye to Shadow. And that didn't he want, so he called the school and said that his son wasn't going to the school. They just taught that the child and his parents did move, and said it was okay. Then someone did call Sonic, Sonic answered.

Sonic: Hallo?

?: It's me Sonic

Sonic: Oh, hi Tails

Tails: Did you hear that a child or maybe two children did get away from the 'the crazy shadow'

Sonic: Yes?

Tails: Maybe the hedgehog child still alive, maybe we can look for it?

Sonic: We don't need to do that

Tails: *chocked voice* what you not going to save the sorry child?

Sonic: That not what I said, I can show you what I meaning. Just get over here.

Tails: Okay *shuts the phone of*

Sonic lays the phone down and waits for Tails, Sonic did live on the other end of the city so this was going to take a long time before Tails did come. While Sonic was waiting Shadow did draw a little bit, he did draw his mom, dad and little sister. At the end he did draw Sonic and himself, after that he writhed his name is one of the corners.

After a hour the doorbell rang, Sonic walked to open the door. In the door way a yellow fox, with blue eyes and two tails. It was Tails, Sonic showed Tails to the library.

Tails: Okay what is it Sonic?

Sonic: I did find the child yesterday, but I still don't give him to the orphanage.

Tails: What? You did find the child? And you don't want to give him away to the orphanage?

Sonic: Yes, and please don't tell it to anyone. It enough that his family is dead, I don't want him to end up at a place like that.

Tails: Oh… but where is the kid?

Sonic: I think he is in the kitchen and draws, come!

Tails: *nods*

Inside the kitchen Shadow sits on the floor and drawing pictures, beautiful pictures of his family, Sonic, and the other persons he have met with Sonic. It was a lot of pictures on the floor, but all of them was so beautiful.

Tails: So this is the child?

Sonic: *nods*

Shadow: *looks up at the older mobians*

What Sonic: Relax Shadow, this is just a friend of me *smiles down too Shadow*

Shadow: *nods with a smile*

Sonic: Hey Shadow can I look at what you have drawed there?

Shadow: *nods*

Tails whispers to Sonic: Can he talk?

Sonic whisper back: Of curse

Tails: *nods back*

Sonic takes the pictures and looks at them, Shadow was only six and he drawed like he was the best one ever. It was beautiful pictures, Sonic saw at the first one it was him and Shadow playing in the park like a family. Sonic smiled, and looked at the next picture. It was just Sonic there, and he smiled in the doorway. His smile growed more and more for every picture, but the last picture he looked at his smile disappeared. It was Shadow with a white hedgehog at his side, she had ocean blue eyes. Next to them stayed a black hedgehog in Shadows form, just he was just black and had grey eyes. In the white hedgehogs arms it was a little yellow hedgehog baby in a carpet, en right beside Shadow stood Sonic and smiled happy. Sonic got his smile back.

Sonic: Those peoples on the picture, are they your old family?

Shadow: … yes, they was my old family.

Tails: *Looked more at the pictures*

Sonic: They still your family, just now you have another family too *smiled Sonic*

Shadow: *nods* I know, my mom learned me that. They will always be with you as long you remember them, then they will always be in your heart.

Sonic: And Shadow, did you see the murder that killed your family?

Shadow: *looks at Sonic and then says with a sad voice* Not exactly, I just saw some golden eyes, a cat figure and a lot of blood

Sonic: I'm sorry for that, I will help you with to get the murder. I promise.

Shadow: *smiles, get up and gives Sonic a hug while his tears runned down his cheeks*

Sonic: *hugs back*

Tails: * though* Sonic is a good father

**Okay, this was chapter 3. So if you wants me to continue you must just say it too me, but if you don't does it I think I still will continue with the fanfic. ** **And I will still read your reviews, so please review. Stay cool all peoples, do your best and save the world!**

**PS: Amy and Sonic isn't married but they lives together and are girlfriend and boyfriend, but if you guys wants them to get married I can do it in one of my chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Childish Home Chapter 4**

Tails vent home again and Sonic made some dinner, while Shadow still drawing different pictures. When the dinner was done Sonic took Shadow up stairs and made Shadow to sleep, tired Sonic walks down again and gets on the couch and start sleeping. The night was silent, and everyone slept well this night.

Next day when Sonic woke up Shadow stood and looked at Sonic sleeping, Sonic got up and made some breakfast. After the breakfast Sonic took Shadow to Silvers home, Sonic wanted to look how it was going with Silver and Blaze. When they got there Silver stood outside and smelled at the flowers, but then he saw Shadow and Sonic.

Silver: Hey Sonic and Uh… Shadow

Sonic: Hi Silver, how are you and Blaze doing?

Silver: Good, fine nothing bad have happened if that is what you meaning *Silver did talk fast*

Sonic: Okay? Whatever, so what have you and Blaze done while I was here last time?

Silver: Nothing! *fast answer*

Shadow: *thinks* Silver is talking fast, this doesn't sounds right

Sonic: Silver is something wrong? You talks so fast.

Silver: Nothing wrong, just taking a break before I starts to get to work.

Sonic: *nods*

Silver: But just come inside.

Sonic and Shadow walked inside, the house was a little bit messy. Blaze stood there and was cleaning the floor, she looked pretty angry. But when she saw her friends she greated them welcome, Shadow was in shock by all the mess here. He looked around, what had exactly happened here? Sonic wondered about this too, he was really shocked.

Sonic: Hi Blaze!

Blaze: Hallo Sonic, how are you? *waves at him, and Shadow can see something around her wrist*

Sonic: Fine thank you!

Shadow: *Looks in shock at the necklace around her wrist*

Blaze: And what about you Shadow?

Shadow: It could have been better! *cross his arms*

Sonic: What the? Why are you talking like this now Shadow? *A fatherly angry voice*

Shadow: Sorry, but you would never understand what I means.

Sonic: What are you talking about? *fatherly voice*

Shadow: Like I said you would never understand

Blaze: Sonic it's okay, you can't force the child to anything

Sonic: Your right, maybe his just tired…

Shadow: I can hear you! *tears starts to come from his eyes*

Sonic: Shadow please go and play with something

Shadow: You said I could call you a father, but I don't think you should have the title like a father! *runs away crying*

Sonic: Shadow wait! * looks after Shadow*

Blaze: Relax Sonic, he comes back. Maybe he just runs home the get a rest from all this * smiles weekly*

Sonic: Hope your right… *tears drops down Sonics muzzle*

Meanwhile Shadow didn't run home, he runned in to the forest. His tears continued to come down his muzzle, he started to get tired of his own crying. He runs until he gets to a lake, there he stopped and looked into the sparkling water. Shadow was just six year at all and he couldn't swim, but Shadow though that no one would miss him if he just drowned.

Shadow: Maybe I just should die… *sniffs*

?: Don't be so sure about that

Shadow: Huh? Who's there?

?: No one, just a little bit of your childish fantasy.

Shadow: What are you meaning?

?: I'm a part of you, I'm your fantasy

Shadow: Do you have something else I can call you?

?: … maybe… you made me three years ago, and you called me fluffy

Shadow: Oh is it you Fluffy? You have been gone a so long time!

Fluffy: Relax Shadow, I have been with you every day of your life. At all I am your fantasy!

Shadow: *hugs the blue fluffy cat that is Fluffy*

Fluffy: *hugs back*

Shadow: I didn't know… *sobs*

Fluffy: It's okay, nobody can hurt you now. Even if they kill you, you have missed to much to even care right? If you dies you can meet your family again, once again!

Shadow: Are you telling me to take my own life?

Fluffy: Not at all! Is just that if you dies, you don't have to care

Shadow and his fantasy Fluffy sat there and talked about things that had happened to Shadow and of course Fluffy, at Fluffy is a part of Shadow. So everything that have happened to Shadow have happened to Fluffy too, they are at one way the same person.

Meanwhile with Sonic, Sonic goes home and don't finds Shadow anywhere there. He asked If Amy have seen Shadow, but this is how Amy reacted.

Amy: What? Have you lost Shadow? I know that I said that I didn't wanted him as my child, but please are you really that stupid that you lose a child? You must take care of a child, not lose it!

Sonic: Amy I'm sorry, but now I just wants to find Shadow… *looks sad down at his feet's*

Amy: What can we do? He is a six year old child, peoples out there can already have killed him because he is alone out there!

Sonic: I know, but hopefully he still alive… *sad look in the face when he looked at Amy*

Amy: *looks serious at Sonic but sighs* okay I help you

Sonic: Thank you Amy, I know I always can trust you *smiles a small smile*

Amy: let's just go so we can save Shadow before it's too late.

Sonic and Amy looked after Shadow everywhere in the city, but no one of them did find Shadow. But still they didn't give up, Amy was tired of looking but continued to watch after Shadow. She did know that if she or Sonic didn't find Shadow Sonic will always be sad, and Amy didn't like it when Sonic was sad. They runned everywhere, even in other cities. Of course it was just Sonic who watched in the other cities, Amy was to slow. At middle of the night they gave up for this day, they slept but not in good dreams. Both of them started to get scared of what could happen with Shadow, they just haved nightmares the whole night.

**Okay this was chapter 4 poor Sonic, and Fluffy is just something that got in my mind while I did write this. I just thought about my teddy bear, his name is Fluffy. And one of my friends cat was named Fluffy, but that is a girl funny huh? If not it just funny for some peoples in Norway then. And sorry if it took long time, I practiced for a test in German. Hope you liked it!**

**And I like Blaze and Silver a lot, both of them is some of my favorite characters!**

**Reviews please, and nothing bad. I'm not good at English so please don't kill me!**

**Please! Please! Please! *Puppy eyes***


	5. Chapter 5

**Childish home 5**

Shadow did fall asleep that night in the shin of moonlight and sparkling water from the lake, Fluffy his fantasy left to sleep in Shadows brain at the side for fantasy. When the sun started to come up, come a sound from the forest. Shadows ears twisted of the sound, and he woke up. Tired he looked around but didn't hear anything, he got up on his feet's. But there was the sound again, this time Shadow woke up and listened to the sound. He wondered what it was, and there the sounds come again. Scared Shadow ruled up into a ball, his spikes pointed out to protect himself.

In the forest the sounds come closer and closer, out of the bushes a sixteen years old hedgehog girl. Her fur and spikes was white like beautiful snow, and her eyes were sky blue. She look curious at the spiky ball, she took up a stick and started to poke the spiky ball with her stick.

Shadow: Stop it! It tickles! *rolls out of the ball he made himself to be*

White hedgehog: *jumps backwards shocked*

Shadow: Who are you?

White hedgehog: I'm Angelina Logan, but everyone calls me Angel. So who are you?

Shadow: I am Shadow.

Angel: What are you doing in the forest that early without your parents, you looks like your pretty young.

Shadow: Because I want to! And I don't like to have a father like I had! *he lies about the last thing*

Angel: I'm so sorry for that, maybe you wants to come with me home? My mum loves children!

Shadow: Sure!

And there walked Angelina and Shadow away, out the forest to a place no one knows about. Just the peoples that lived in the little secret town, it couldn't be found on any maps in the whole word.

Meanwhile with Sonic and Amy they look after their lost Shadow. They even got some friends to help them watching after Shadow, but no one of them had found him jet.

Tails: Sonic where did you found Shadow the first time?

Sonic: In the forest, near the lake. Why?

Amy: Your so stupid Sonic, maybe Shadow are there. Who know?

Rouge: You're right, what about if we watch after him near that forest lake.

Silver: Why will he run back to the forest? Isn't it to scary for a six year old child to even try to think about to run in there?

Sonic: Hey he is smart, he did know that I wouldn't watch after him there!

Amy: Yeah, that child is lot smarter than Sonic *smirks*

Sonic: That's right! Wait! Amy! Why did you call me dumber then a six year old child!

Amy: yes because it's true!

Tails: Hey! Stop that! If we going to find Shadow then we have no time to fight!

Sonic: your right… *looks sad down to his feet's*

They all runned or flied to the lake in the forest, it was beautiful. But sad Shadow wasn't there, but that they didn't know was that Shadow was there like five minutes ago. Sonic looked down in the lake, then he started to think that maybe Shadow didn't could swim and falled out in the lake and drown.

Blaze: Sad he wasn't here… *looks at Sonic*

Silver: It's nothing we can do, maybe he did drown *looks into the lake*

Sonic: *wide eyes* NO! SHADOW CAN'T DROWN!

Blaze: Sonic if he isn't drown, then where is he?

Sonic: How can I know, but I don't wants to think the bad things jet…* starts to cry*

?: Hey who are you?

Sonic: *looks up at a hedgehog boy at ten years old, he was brown with sky blue eyes*

?: I did ask who are you?

Sonic: I'm Sonic…

?: I am Slash, why are you crying?

Sonic: Because my son did run away… *cries more*

Slash: Bad to hear…*thinks*Hey I know this place like my own house, maybe I can help you find you son. *smiles*

Sonic: *looks curious at Slash*

Slash: But first you guys must come home to me, I'm starving! Come on!

And there they all runs away from the lake, and deeper in the forest.

Meanwhile where Shadow and Angelina was, they runned to a little white house in the little unknown town. Everyone in the town greated Angelina home again when she dragged Shadow after her so fast she could run, not as fast as Sonic but faster than the six year old child. The girl runned in the front door on the white house, and the girl started to scream after someone.

Angel: MOMMY! DADDY! SLASH! I'M HOME!

?: Angelina, why was you away more than three weeks this time?

Angel: Mommy because I wanted to play in the forest again, but this time I found something you would love!

?: Really, show me the thing then. *thinks: what is it this time* *rules her eyes*

Angel: Mommy meet Shadow* steps away so her mom can see Shadow*

?: *Thinks: OMG! A child! So cute!* He there I am Angelina's mom, but just call me Daisy.

Shadow: Nice to meet you Daisy*smiles happy*

Daisy: You would love my husband, his name is Mike!

And there Shadow gets dragged after someone again.

With Sonic Slash runs so fast he can but his not so fast, and gets tired fast. So he slowed down, and started to walk. Everyone of they other slowed down too, they couldn't run from Slash. He did know the way, so they couldn't leave him now. Blaze yawed tired and looked angry at everything and everyone, and Silver started to shiver he thought it was very cold here. Amy just walked and looked curious at everything in the forest, of course she have seen a forest before, but this part of the forest was so beautiful. Tails and Rouge flied after them, and Sonic just wanted to run so he could find Shadow faster. But no, Slash was too tired to run right now.

Meanwhile with Shadow, after he had met Mike Angelina or so called Angel dragged Shadow out the house. She wanted to visit her grandmother, and dragged Shadow out the house with her and up the road as fast as she could.

But when She and Shadow couldn't be seen from the house Slash runned to the same house that Angelina and Shadow did run from, he runned in the door and made Daisy and Mike jump. They looked at Slash and the other peoples there, and then looked at each other.

**End of chapter 5! Yes first when Shadow and Angelina lives the house Sonic and they others come there, when are Sonic going to find Shadow! If this had happened to me then I would have gone crazy. But please reviews and smile, I will try to write a chapter soon.**

**Please don't kill me, and the one who's is called the crazy Shadow is a secret. And the crazy shadow is could it because peoples just see a shadow when the person attacks, and it's crazy to kill. But not always crazy! But it's crazy just for fun, so I am crazy! I have killed a lot of my OCS when I drawed comics of them, Idon't have heart to draw some of the Sonic persons I love to die so I kill my OCS 8 D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Childish home Chapter 6 **

Daisy: Mike how many persons are we going to have here? *looks shocked at all the persons*

Mike: I don't know longer… *looks shocked at Sonic and his friends*

Slash: Mommy, Daddy what are you talking about?

Daisy: Oh it's just that Angel got a friend home from the forest, but they runned up to your grandmother.

Mike: Oh no! We forgot to give Angelina the book we was going to give to your grandmother, Slash please run up there and give it to you grandma.

Slash: Okay *smiles happy, but his stomach growls*

And Slash drags the others after him, Sonic begun to wonder if this even was worth it. Just running around in a town that nobody knows about, what the reason?

Meanwhile with Shadow and Angelina they have been with the old lady like a hour right now.

Angel: Grandma please tell my family that I leaving for a week or two are you nice, I wants to show my friend around.

Grandma: That's okay, I going to remember it this time

Angel: Thank you, goodbye grandma. Come on Shadow! *drags him out the house and to another place somewhere*

Right after Slash comes to his grandma's house with Sonic and his friend's (there it happened again -.-' XD) Slash knocks on his grandma's door, and she answers 'come in'

Slash: Hi grandma, dad said I was going to give you this *gives a book to his grandmother*

Grandma: *takes book* Oh thank you Slash, Angelina was here and she had a friend with her around six year.

Sonic: *shocked* was her friend a hedgehog boy?

Grandma: Yes, he had beautiful black fur with red stripes on his quills, arms and legs

Sonic: It's Shadow!

Slash: Is that the person you watching after?

Sonic: yes

Slash: good luck with that, I think my sister I running with him to the world end. She can be back like three weeks from now

Sonic: What? I can't wait that long!

Slash: Sorry, it's nothing I can do

Meanwhile where Shadow gets dragged around. They runned past everything, Shadow started to get tired. And the sun started to go down, tired Shadow asked Angelina if she could stop a little bit. Angelina slowed down in the middle of the town, near a little shop called 'Murphy's Shop!'

Angel: So Shadow why do you want to stop?

Shadow: Sorry but I'm tired, I am just six years old

Angel: Oh sorry forgot that, we can maybe rest a little here. Just stay here while I goes and talks with Murphy about something, okay?

Shadow: *nods*

Angel: Good *walks in the shop*

Shadow: *left alone* *sight*

?: Hallo there boy

Shadow: *looks up at the person in a black cape, the cape hides the whole person*

?: Why are you alone out here?

Shadow: Waiting for my friend

?: So cute, her name is Angelina right?

Shadow: Yes how do you know that?

?: Oh everyone in this town knows about Angelina

Shadow: But what do you want?

?: Nothing special, I just heard that a blue hedgehog with his friends was watching after you

Shadow: They don't need to watch after me, they will never get me home *looks angry at the dark person*

?: relax, they can impossible find you when you are hanging around with Angel.

Shadow: What are you meaning?

?: Nothing I just meant… *gets tackled to the ground*

Angel: Get away from Shadow, your murder!

?: *cape falls of and under there it is a black boy rabbit with grey eyes*

Shadow: *shocked*

?: So Angel you remember me Angel?

Angel: Of course Elliot, you killed my friend Fluffy! (FLUFFY! Your dead! Why didn't you tell me?*cries* O.o)

Elliot: sure about that?

Angel: Yeah I was there and looked at you killing Fluffy!

Elliot: Hey relax that stupid blue cat was evil, he just used you!

Shadow: Fluffy?, His not evil, his my fantasy friend. And he always helps me.

Elliot and Angel: *looks at Shadow in shock* You have seen Fluffy!

Shadow: Yeah, is it something bad about that?

Elliot push Angelina away from him and tries to say that it's impossible, he did kill him many years ago. But Angelina always did come with something that made Elliot angry. And Angelina did say that Fluffy was the nicest person ever, while Elliot did say that Fluffy was evil. And that he just used other persons, and that Fluffy could impossible be a real fantasy friend.

After some time with explaining Elliot got tired of explaining, but continued. It was a lot of arguments there, and fights under the explaining. So after some time Elliot tried to find out how that cat could be alive under the talk, but he just ended up asking Shadow some different questions.

Elliot: Shadow it's impossible that Fluffy is alive.

Shadow: But I can see him! *cries out loud*

Elliot: Maybe you did see him, but did other persons it?

Shadow: No… *looks down*

Elliot: Did you see him when other persons was there?

Shadow: no…* looks still down*

Angel: Stop it Elliot don't you see it, you makes Shadow cry!

Meanwhile with Sonic

Sonic walks around in the room where all the other persons just sat and looked at him. Slash's grandmother just did read the news paper, but a little time after it got boring. She laid the news paper on the table, and turned on the TV. And there on the news it was something that made everyone to stop, just not Blaze because she want there. And no one of them did know that Blaze wasn't there. But on the news:

News man: Hallo out there everyone, still the only thing we haves seen from the 'the crazy shadow' is his or hers shadow. The only thing we know is that 'the crazy shadow' is a cat, we can see it on the shadow. But to what we was going to say. A new family haves been attacked, this is the tired family. And this time still the youngest one in the family didn't die, it's like the crazy murder not kills the youngest ones in the families. We don't know why but now we going to let our reporter Tina ask the little wolf some questions.

Tina: Hi there, your name was Jenny right?

Jenny: *nods with tears in her eyes*

Tina: So does you have it?

Jenny: *cries*

Tina: I take that like very bad…

Jenny: *cries more*

Tina: um… lets go back to you Jimmy

News man: Okay Tina. We still haves no information about the lost hedgehog child, so we still don't know if his still alive. But good night everyone out there, and be careful it's dangerous now at the time. So now we are going back to where the last program did stop for this news, back to the program C.S.I!

Sonic and his friends: *shocked*

**Okay this was chapter 6! Sorry if it took long time, the school and all my homework is gets me busy. But I took me some time to write this, I know it's not good but I did my best. And are really Fluffy a true person? If he is then are he good or evil? And the most important question, when are my little brother going to give me the Sonic game he promised me?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Childish Home Chapter 7**

Sonic: Shadow is out there somewhere, lucky him that he maybe don't gets killed.

Silver: Where is Blaze?

Everyone: *looks around after Blaze*

Amy: Oh no! Now we haves two persons we most watch after!

Tails: Sorry for that Amy, but I'm not sure. Shadow is coming back like two or three weeks

Sonic: *gives Tails a death glare* I CANT WAIT TWO OR THREE WEEKS!

Tails: Sorry it's nothing we can do.

But where Shadow, Angelina and Elliot was did something else happen. Elliot and Angelina was in a fight, while Shadow just watched at them. Shadow did here a strange sound, Shadow careful started to walk to where the sound come from. He looked after it, but it was nothing there. But that was when Shadow heard the sound a little bit longer away, he followed it. The sound started to stop, and when Shadow looked over where the sound come from he just smiled. He walked to a shiny thing on the ground, and took it up. In his hands he hold an emerald, it was green and shiny. For a reason that emerald had ended up there, and Shadow didn't care about it. Happy he just took the emerald and runned back to the fight.

Shadow: *runs to Angelina and Elliot that did still fight*

Angelina and Elliot: *fights*

Shadow: Look! Look! I did find something shiny *held the shiny emerald in the air*

Angelina and Elliot: *looks at the emerald in shock*

Angel: Shadow you have a chaos emerald there, do you know what a person can do for to get that thing?

Shadow: No…

Elliot: They can do terrible thing, so just give me the emerald Shadow

Shadow: No!

Angel: That a good Shadow don't give the emerald to the bad guy, give it to me

Shadow: No!

Angel: What are you meaning with that?

Shadow: I means that I found this emerald, and then it is my emerald!

Angel: Your right, maybe I just going to take care of the emerald so you don't lose it

Shadow: No! I can take care of the emerald by myself!

Elliot: *laughs*

Angel: What are you laughing at? *angry voice*

Elliot: That boy is smart! Nobody will watch after a chaos emerald if the boy have it, they will think he gave it to one of us!

Angel: That's right, his pretty smart

Shadow: huh? What are you talking about?

Angelina and Elliot: *laughing*

But inside a dark forest near the town three dark figures stays and looking at a crystal, a purple crystal. They all haves cats forms and golden/yellow eyes. But you could just see shadows, so not there colors. Interesting they did talk about the so called 'crazy shadow' and they laughed of it. Of the name of the 'crazy shadow' the name was nothing for what it was. But what was the killer after? Or maybe the killer just did it for fun? Just those cat shadows did know that.

Cat shadow1: They don't know anything *boy voice*

Cat shadow2: They are so stupid! *boy voice*

Cat shadow3: Shut up! Be silent, thing can change! Do we want that!*girl voice*

Cat shadow 1 and 2: no…

Cat shadow3: Good, they not going to know anything about us

Cat shadow2: but if they finds out?

Cat shadow3: they are not going to find out, just we be careful, no one will know.

Cat shadow1: She's right, we can't let them know anything

Cat shadow3: and that means you haves to be more careful *looks angry at cat shadow2*

Cat shadow2: sorry…

Meanwhile where Sonic is he sits down on the couch, and thinks. Tails sits on a chair, and does something no one really knows what is. Rouge looks in a mirror and does different poses, and tries to look sexy. Amy does nothing, just sits next to Sonic. Slash thinks about where maybe his sister could be, and that was when he tough about Murphy's shop.

Slash: Maybe she's near Murphy's shop

Sonic: who's shop?

Slash: Murphy's his sells everything, like food and clothes.

Tails: But then we go there.

Slash: Okay follow me!

And there they runned down the streets to get to Murphy's shop.

And there where Shadow, Angelina and Elliot was.

Shadow: So you guys means that my fantasy friend isn't my fantasy friend?

Elliot: Yeah! That what we saying!

Angel: But his still not evil!

Elliot: He is evil!

Angel: NO!

Elliot: HE IS EVIL!

Shadow: *hears something, someone running*

Sonic POV:

We runned down the street, and we could hear someone yell about something about evil or that it was not evil. Slash told us that we was near, and soon could rest. When we was around the corner of the street I saw him, it was Shadow.

Sonic: SHADOW!

Shadow: *looks at Sonic, but gives him the back angry and crosses his arms *

Tails: There he is! That's Shadow!

I runned down to Shadow, but before I was there something happened. A girl saw me run down to Shadow, and she run in the way for me. And I stopped before I runned into her, and I was a little bit angry at her.

Sonic: Why are you staying in my way girl!

Girl: My name is Angelina! And I don't want you to hurt Shadow!

Sonic: Why should I hurt my own son!

Angelina: Your son! He told me that he didn't want to go back home!

Sonic: Is this true Shadow?

Shadow: Yes! You made me cry! I say you would never understand me! And you just said I was tired! *cries*

I didn't know that hurted him so much, and it hurted me to hear that he felt like that. I should never said it, I should never got angry at him…

Shadow POV:

I wanted to go home, but still I didn't want it. But I saw in Sonics eyes that he was sad for what he did make me feel. I wasn't sure if I was going home or not.

Sonic: I'm sorry…

Did I hear right! Was Sonic sorry? Is it true what he saying? I'm not sure…

**I know this took long time, and I'm sorry for that. It's hard for me, and I am a little busy with school. But I'm going to try to make next chapter a little bit faster, I hopes I'm done with next chapter soon.**

**Reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Childish home Chapter 8**

Shadow looked down to the ground with sad eyes, all the persons around looked at what did happen. Angry Angelina growls to the person around that did have nothing with this to do to get the hell out of here, and all the persons that didn't have anything to do with this runned away scared. Still looking at the ground Shadow starts to talk.

Shadow: Sonic?

Sonic: Yes? *looks to Shadow sad*

Shadow: Is it true that you saying to me? *still looks down to the ground*

Sonic: Of course, I never meant to hurt you like that.

Shadow: It's okay Sonic…

Sonic was a little bit sad still because Shadow didn't call him dad like he did not long ago, sad Sonic looked at the others persons around him. All of them understood what Sonic did mean right now, all they others walked away and did let Sonic be alone with Shadow. Shadow did hear that all they others talked about things while they walked away, sad looked Shadow up and looked right in Sonics eyes. Tears did start to come down Shadow sad face, he looked more sad up to Sonic. Sonic sat down beside Shadow and gave Shadow a fatherly hug, and gave Shadow a sad smile.

Shadow: Are you angry at me Sonic?*tries to stop his tears from coming*

Sonic: No… how can I be angry at you, how we first met, I know you was not my real son but you made me feel like a father. But will you accept me to be your daddy again?*tears comes down his face*

Shadow: … yes….. I think I can do that, but please don't get angry at me again! *starts to cry*

Sonic: I promise my son* lets go of the hug*

Shadow: thank you….*smiles a sad smile*

They walked up to the others of the persons that was with earlier, all of them looked curious at Sonic and Shadow. Sonic and Shadow smiled so they understood that all had went good, but after five minutes Blaze did show up again. Even what they other ask her about she just stood there and gave them the same answer if they asked about where she have been, she just said 'you runned away from me, I needed a break at the end.' It was silent in ten minutes, and no one had anything to talk about. But then Amy asked something.

Amy: So why aren't we going home?

Sonic: I'm not sure

Shadow: What about our new friends?

Angel: Hey we will survive just give us the shiny thing

Shadow: NO! For the last time I found it!

Elliot: But we can come with you guys instead

Sonic: But what about your family's?

Elliot: That's not important for me, they died because Angel face here. Her 'friend' did kill them.

Angel: No he didn't!

Elliot: You know anything, and your never going to know if you don't trust me!

Angel: whatever, I just call them and saying that Slash and I going to run somewhere.

Rouge: And exactly what is that shiny thing?

Shadow: This! *shows his chaos emerald*

Blaze: *Looks at the emerald with wide eyes* (thinks: I can't believe it! He haves a chaos emerald! The 'crazy shadow' is sure going to get a new way to kill now!)

Sonic: (thinks: where did he get that chaos emerald! This is crazy!)

Shadow did put his shiny thing like he calls it down, and Angelina did call her parents. And five minutes later they all walked out of this unknown town, and in a big city. Elliot had never been that long from the city, and looked in chock at this. A so big city! But for Sonic and the other was used to this, or not Slash but Angel had been there before. And slowly they walked to Sonics house, and walked in. And then sat down on the couch, and started to talk.

Elliot: So this is a city? I have heard about them, but never seen or have been in one. This is so cool!

Angel: I have been here before!

Elliot: But you have been in everywhere in the whole world!

Angel: Not everywhere! I have not been in the shiny forest! But like I have heard no one have been there… so…. You understand!

Sonic: Hey! Stop yelling in my house!

Shadow: Yawn, yes stop*falls asleep on Sonic lap*

Sonic: *smiles* Be silent his sleeping*whispering*

All the peoples in Sonics house starts whispering.

Angel: Okay, I can live with that

Amy: But Sonic what about me?

Sonic: What are you meaning Amy?

Amy: What about our date?

Sonic: Huh? We was not going out on a date

Amy: I know, but when are we going to do it again?

Sonic: I'm sorry Amy, but this is a bad time. Shadow has come home again, and I think it's more important that I take care of him so he doesn't runs away again.

Amy: Are you going to be that way! I leaving!*walks to the door and looks the door with a slam*

Shadow did wake up again after the slam sound and looked around where he was, he yawned and did got up from the couch and walked to the window. When he was there where the window was he looked out and saw Amy run out with tears in her eyes, he wondered why.

Shadow: Why is Amy crying?

Sonic: She's just a little bit sad…

Shadow: why?

Sonic: It's just something you don't will understand

Shadow: Okay?

Tails: But Shadow it's good that you are home again right?

Shadow: I guess it is

Rouge: Oh honey of cures it's good that you are home

Angel: So this is how you live?

Elliot: I think he haves a good live here

Tails: Yes, all peoples dreams about a house like Sonics

Sonic: Hey Blaze do you have something to say?*waits for a answer*

Silver: Blaze? *looks around after her*

Rouge: Oh no! We missed her again!

Sonic:*sight*

Shadow: ?

**Hey peeps, sorry if this took too long time. But my computer crashed, it's just blacked out! I hate my computer! But lucky me it's working now! Please reviews! Then I would be so happy! If it's something nice I mean! Who's nice with me gets a cookie! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Childish home Chapter 9**

They looked after Blaze an hour or two, but they did not have any luck with that. Shadow got tired and went to bed, but they others still looked after Blaze. But when it had passed three hours they gave up for too day. They sat on the couch and turned on the TV, and there it was, news again. Silent they looked at the news, it was about the crazy shadow thing again.

News man: Okay here we are again, the murder haves done it again. And it's still nothing we can do, more and more persons die. This time it was a little family, on just a mom and two children. Still the murder lets the youngest of them survive, we don't really know why, but it has to be a reason. More and more families are scared of if they are the next victims, who knows? Maybe you are the next.*pokes to the camera* But now let us check how ore reporter haves it, Tina it's your turn!

Tina: Hello, right here we do have Tammy, one of the children in this family. But you take wrong Tammy was the oldest child, they were twins, and Tammy was birth first. But I'm sad to say that Tammy did never learn to talk, so she won't tell us much about this murder. But the police is still looking for the murder and the little hedgehog child, the question is, are the child still alive?

New man: Okay, be careful out there, and never be alone!

Sonic looked down the floor, he couldn't let many more families die. He was a hero, he had to do something. He had to take care of the murder, this could not continue like this.

But when the news was over they all got sleepy and just slept on the floor and the couch, tiered they drift away to dream land. But while Sonic was sleeping he had an weird dream.

Sonics Dream: Sonic POV:

I looked around the place, it was a beautiful hill, and there were flowers everywhere. But when I looked in the forest did I see a beautiful little house, it did look very clean. It had to live a very nice woman or girl there, maybe both. A little nice family I think, some small children too. But then I saw a shadow in the window, I did walk slowly to the window. But when I looked inside I saw nothing, and so I heard a familiar voice.

Shadow: What are you doing?

Sonic: Be silent Shadow, I think something happens.

Shadow: How do you know my name?

Sonic: *looks at Shadow in shock*

Shadow: Whatever, it always happens something in my family, so I guess you right. But you can't stay and get cold out here lets go inside *drags Sonic inside*

I looked around but it was a big mess there, everything was broken. I did feel that Shadow had let my hand go, but when I looked there Shadow was supposed to be he had disappeared. He was nowhere, I looked over to a corner, there it was a dead hedgehog, and he was bloody. He had Shadows form, but was just black nothing more. I walked up some stairs, when I was up the stairs I walked inside a room. On the floor it was a bloody hedgehog baby, her fur color was yellow. That was too much for me to look at so I walked into another room, and there was a white hedgehog, her ice was ocean blue, just like the picture Shadow drawed. But she did still breath, she looked at me while she was holding her bloody stomach.

White hedgehog: Hi… I am Claries… I know who you are… you are Sonic… The hero on Mobius…

Sonic: yes how did you knew

Claries: I'm not stupid… this is just a dream… but all see here is what did happen… everything… but please do something for me…

Sonic: Yes, what is it?

Claries: Someone is after Shadow, please protect him, his mine only hope for that my family still are going to live… *closes her eyes and dies*

Sonic: Claries! No!

Sonic wakes up: Normal POV:

Sonic jumped up from the couch and looked around him in chock, but he did relax when he saw it was just a dream. Just like the hedgehog woman did say in the dream. He got on his feet on walked upstairs, inside his room Shadow hided under Sonics bed.

Sonic: Shadow? Why are you hiding?

Shadow: Silent, I'm playing hide and seek with Tails.

Sonic: Okay

And Sonic walked out the bedroom, and into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, and tried to look cool in the mirror. While Sonic did look at himself in the mirror, did Tails and Shadow come. They looked at Sonic, Shadow wondered what Sonic did, and Tails just chuckled to himself. Sonic looked in the mirror a little more and did see Shadow and Tails stay there, Sonic jumped up in the air and turned around in shock.

Sonic: Nothing did happen okay!

Tails: *laugh hard and rules on the floor*

Shadow: *looks down at Tails*

Sonic: Shadow and Tails brush your teethes, and makes breakfast. Now!

Shadow and Tails started to brush their teeth and Sonic started to make breakfast, he did make his famous chilidogs. And when Tails and Shadow was done brushing teeth was Sonic done making breakfast. All of them started to eat there breakfast, and they others did leave earlier the same day while Sonic was sleeping. And still Sonic did eat like a pig, both Tails and Shadow did fall of their chairs and ruled on the floor laughing of how Sonic did eat. Sonic gave both of them a weird look, but just continued to eat like a pig. Shadow and Tails couldn't breathe longer, they tried to stop laughing but it did not work. And that was their breakfast this day, a lot of laughing.

**Okay, I know it was not good, and that this took very long time. But I did my best. I hope soon the next chapter is coming, and hopefully Sonic soon finds out who's the murders and kills the murder, or maybe just sends him or her to a cell. **

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Childish Home Chapter 10**

Cat shadow3: WTF ARE YOU THINKIN WITH! *Girl voice*

Cat shadow2: I… *Boy voice*

Cat shadow3: Your right, you're not thinking! *Girl voice*

Cat shadow1: (chuckles) *boy*

Cat shadow3: Shut up! *girl*

Cat shadow1: sorry… *boy*

Cat shadow3: Best for you! *girl*

With Sonic and Shadow they are done eating there 'funny' breakfast, and was walking a little bit in the park. That was when Angelina came and hangout with them.

Angel: Hi, how are you doing? *Funny smile, also a really big smile*

Sonic: Walking a little bit, what about you?

Angelina: Nothing, but I was walking a little bit around and guess what I found. *still the creepy big smile*

Sonic: Hmm, what can it be? Maybe a… no impossible. Was it red?

Angelina: Even more red then a tomato! *still the creepy big smile*

Sonic: Is it aggressive?

Angelina: Yes! *Still a creepy smile* (the smile starts to freak me out!)

Sonic: And very, very, very stupid?

Angelina: Even more stupid then that! *Creepy smile*

Sonic: Is it Knucklehead?

Angelina: Yes! I made him get really angry by just walk near that Master Emerald! *starts to laugh and rolling around on the ground* (Thanks goodness that the creepy smile is gone)

Shadow: Master Emerald? What's that?

Sonic: Hard to tell for you, but it's a shiny big rock okay?

On Angel Island

Knuckles: It feels like someone called M.E for a rock, hmm…

Back to Sonic and them others

Shadow: Just like my shiny rock?

Sonic: *nods* Just even bigger than me.

Shadow: Wow, that's really big…

Sonic: Yeah, but let's continue our walk *smile*

Angel: *Stops laughing and looks up at them while they walking away* Hey wait for me!

Angel got up on her feet's and runs after them.

And so they walked out of the park, and into the city. In the city it was many peoples, and everyone was doing their jobs or whatever they were doing. It was silent until…

Amy: SONIKKU! *jumps on Sonic so he falls to the ground, and hugging him*

Sonic: Amy please… can't breathe… *starts to be bluer then his already are, because of he can't breathe*

Amy: *Lets Sonic go* Sorry was just so happy for to see you again!

Sonic: *whispers* Help me…

Amy: Huh? Did you say something Sonikku? * smiles a stupid smile*

Sonic: No of course not!

Amy: Okay! *smiles the big creepy smile* (Oh no! Who's writes this story, wait it's me-.-)

Shadow: Why are you always hugging Sonic aunt Amy? *curious*

Amy: Because, one day I and Sonic are going to get marriage, haven't Sonic told you?

Shadow: Huh? What do you mean by 'marriage'? Sonic told one night that to get 'marriage was one of the worst things that can happen to anyone.

Amy gave Sonic a mad look, which made Sonic very, very, very scared. And Angel just started to laugh and rolled around on the ground (I'm not sure how many times that going to happen, she does laugh of nearly everything -.-') Shadow just looked at them curious, while Sonic and Amy where running around, Sonic running away from her while Amy running after in a circle. And still Angel was laughing.

After fifteen minutes they stopped, and Angelina was still laughing. Shadow stood just there and looking tired at them. Amy and Sonic gave Angel a weird look, but that's something Angel didn't see, so she continued laughing.

Amy: Really Angel, you can stop laughing now.

Angel: *Stops laughing* Oh you're done?

Amy: Yes…

Sonic: Angel, your fast to start laughing, it takes you long time to stop.

Angel: So?

Shadow: Please, just let us rest, I'm tired… *sleepy eyes*

Sonic: Already! *chocked*

Shadow: Sorry, it's just that after some time it's gets boring to watch you and Amy do something I don't really understand why you're doing, so I gets tired *sleepy eyes*

Sonic: Oh sorry, just let's go home and let you sleep, but you should not be sleeping long, or else you will never sleep tonight.

Shadow: *yawn* sure

Sonic and Shadow went home again, and that felt like it took like forever.

Somewhere else:

Cat shadow3: Now tell us where Sonic the Hedgehog does live! *girl*

Dog girl: I told you, I don't know!

Cat shadow2: You going to tell us now, or else! *boy* *holds a knife to her neck*

Dog girl: But I don't know!

Cat shadow4: Stop there what you are doing! *girl*

Cat shadow1: Oh no! It's her again, we got to go boss! *boy*

Cat shadow3: Okay, but next time… *girl*

All the cat shadows does jump out the broken window, just not cat shadow 4. She was helping the dog back to her feet's.

Cat shadow4: Are you okay? *girl*

Dog girl: Yeah thanks to you, thank you

Cat shadow4: No problem, it's my job. But did you see their faces or something? *girl*

Dog girl: Sorry, but no. It's like they not really exist…

Cat shadow4: okay *hears a police care coming* sorry got to go, goodbye *jumps out the broken window* *girl*

Dog girl: Goodbye… *waves careful after the cat shadow*

Back to Sonic and Shadow

Sonic: Okay Shadow, you have slept enough, time to wake up!

Shadow: Five more minutes… *tired voice*

Sonic: Sorry but the lunch is already done, and you need to eat

Shadow jumped of the bed and runned down stairs to the kitchen, and Sonic did run after.

Sonic: Shadow was you really that hungry?

Shadow: I didn't get to eat breakfast because you where eating like a pig.

Sonic: Hey!

**Okay let's just jump over the lunch and over to something else!**

Shadow was outside in the garden, when they just heard the thunder. It was starting to rain, and the lightning's was starting to come. Sonic did get Shadow inside. And they did hear the thunder outside, and the rain crash in the windows in the whole house.

**Okay I know this took long time, but I was working a lot on my DeviantArt. Sorry for that. But now it's out, and I'm not going to change this work. It took me like forever! But now it starts to get a little interesting, and I think I will work more on my story, I hope… See you next time guys!**


End file.
